Qui suis-je?
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Un homme ne se souvient de rien concernant sa vie d'avant son réveil. Qui est-il? Comment se fait-il qu'il a su terrasser un Chevalier d'argent? Pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment de trahison qui lui serre le cœur lorsque Saori l'appelle "Grand frère"? Et si les réponses se trouvaient en Grèce?
1. Chapter 1

Qui suis-je?

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: Romance + Aventure

Disclaimers: °Les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi [pour le bien de mon histoire, je vais changer l'âge des Chevaliers d'or et d'argent, mais pas celui des Chevaliers de bronze, Guerriers Divins, Marinas et Spectres]!

°Au risque de surprendre certain-e-s fans, mais je vais révéler un lien de parenté entre trois personnages car selon moi ça ne peut être que ça! Vous les découvrirez assez vite!

°La description physique de deux des Dieux grecs n'est pas à moi, mais à Naruttebayo67! Je ne fais que le lui emprunter pour le bien de mon histoire!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage central!

°Les phrases entre '~ ' sont le fait que plusieurs personnages parlent par télépathie!

°Dans cette fiction Orphée et Eurydice ne sont pas mari et femme, mais frère et sœur!

°Présence de quelques OS mineurs!

Couples: A découvrir

Résumé: Un homme ne se souvient de rien concernant sa vie d'avant son réveil. Qui est-il? Comment se fait-il qu'il a su terrasser un Chevalier d'argent? Pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment de trahison qui lui serre le cœur lorsque Saori l'appelle "Grand frère"? Et si les réponses se trouvaient en Grèce?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais très bien vous ce que vous allez dire, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire autre chose alors que mes fictions « Gabriel et Nathan » (et tant d'autres) ne sont pas encore terminées, mais j'ai l'impression que mes lectrices me laissent tomber...Ce qui doit être faux puisqu'elles ont toutes un travail ou sont à l'école ce qui leur prend pas mal de temps et d'énergie. Les filles si vous lisez ce message sachez que je vous aime toujours autant, c'est juste mon moral très bas qui parle. **

**De plus les plus observateurs ou observatrices auront remarqués qu'il s'agit de ma 2ème fiction où un des personnages a perdu la mémoire! Oui, oui, la deuxième car la 1ère est "Le Chevalier amnésique (version corrigée)" et celle-ci! Domaine que je ne connais ABSOLUMENT pas, mais qui me tente assez bien! Je tiens à vous préciser que mon personnage mystère aura droit à un POV dans certains chapitres, mais pas dans tous, rassurez-vous!  
**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

Chapitre 1

_À mon réveil c'était le trou noir. Un homme en blouse blanche se trouvait près de mon lit, un dossier dans les mains. Il m'avait posé différentes questions en grec, mais lorsqu'il a fallut que je donne mon identité, j'avais gardé le silence._

_J'avais réfléchi. Longtemps. Intensément. En vain. En voyant ma détresse suite à mon constat l'homme m'avait apprit après un rapide voyage dans une salle où une étrange machine avait fait des photos de mon cerveau que j'étais devenu amnésique suite à un choc au crâne._

_Plus tard dans la journée un vieil homme est venu me voir afin d'avoir de mes nouvelles, il parlait un anglais parfait, langue que je n'ai eu aucun mal à répondre. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Mitsumasa Kido, président de la Fondation Kido au Japon et que c'est lui qui m'avait trouvé._

_J'étais dans un sale état, mes bandages le confirmaient, mais le plus étrange était que je portais sur mon dos une boite d'or et un bébé dans les bras! Monsieur Kido avait du me raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur la Déesse Athéna et ses protecteurs._

_Je n'y ai pas cru, bien sûr. Comment une Déesse de la mythologie grecque pouvait-elle se réincarner tous les 250 ans? Et qui serait assez bête pour croire que de jeunes garçons devraient la défendre au péril de leur vie pour que la Terre ne tombe pas entre les mains des forces du Mal (oui, mal avec un ''M'' majuscule)?_

_Monsieur Kido venait me voir tous les jours jusqu'à ma sortie de l'hôpital, un lien s'étant formé entre nous car je n'oublie pas que sans lui je serai certainement mort depuis longtemps._

_Au fil des jours que Monsieur Kido venait me voir il me parlait de sa vie, de comment orphelin il était devenu avec ténacité et ruse l'homme riche qu'il était parvenu à être. Il m'avait parlé des sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire comme par exemple renoncer à s'unir à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'en hommage à cette dernière il avait baptisé l'enfant que je lui avais confié peu avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience et que je me réveille vide de tous passé._

_Pourquoi Monsieur Kido venait-il me voir? Je l'appris assez vite, il voyait en moi un fils, l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas. Pourquoi moi? Est-ce que parce que j'allais mourir et que je n'étais qu'un jeune homme dont les étranges circonstances de notre rencontre nous avaient lié d'une façon ou d'une autre?_

_Je l'ignore, mais qu'importe la raison. Monsieur Kido m'avait secouru et pour ça je ne pouvait que me montrer reconnaissant. Et puis...je ne nie pas que ses visites me faisaient chaud au cœur et que j'arrivais plus facilement à me confier à lui qu'au corps médical._

_Durant les six mois qu'avait duré mon hospitalisation nous étions devenus aussi proches qu'un père et son fils car il m'avait apprit une semaine avant ma sortie qu'il souhaitait m'adopter._

_Je me rappelle avoir pleuré comme une Madeleine. Quelque part au fond de moi j'étais heureux de ce cadeau, mais de l'autre une profonde tristesse avait habité mon cœur. Plus exactement un sentiment de trahison._

_Je n'avais et n'ai jamais compris d'où me venait ce sentiment._

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour cacher l'identité des personnages, mais s'il vous plait! Si vous avez trouvé, attendez avant de donner le nom du personnage dont vous avez lu les pensées, d'accord? Promis, je vais tâcher que le reste de l'histoire ne soit plus centrée sur mon personnage! ****J****'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews! N'ayez pas peur d'en écrire des méga-longues, d'accord?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voici le 2ème chapitre qui, comme promis, n'est plus centré sur mon personnage mystère! j'espère que ce format vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

Treize ans ont passé depuis l'adoption de l'étrange jeune homme par Monsieur Kido, ce dernier lui a donné le nom de Saï. Saï et Monsieur Kido ont convenu que le premier et le bébé seraient reconnus comme étant les petits-enfants du vieil homme car quoi de mieux pour expliquer la présence de deux nouvelles personnes dans la vie si vide de Monsieur Kido?

Lorsque Saï avait pu quitter l'hôpital pour partir au Japon en compagnie de Monsieur Kido et de la petite Saori, il avait promit au milliardaire de travailler dur pour apprendre à parler et écrire le japonais. À la plus grande joie de Mitsumasa.

Saï apprit très vite qu'avoir la volonté d'apprendre une lange étrangère est un bon début, mais encore faut-il s'y appliquer et travailler sans relâche...grâce à l'aide de bons professeurs!

En voyant les difficultés de son petit-fils Monsieur Kido avait appelé les meilleurs professeurs, mais au moins avait-il facile quand à s'exprimer oralement! Quoique avec un léger accent grec.

C'est ainsi que Saï apprit à vivre comme n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge en allant à l'école, se faisant des amis, pratiquant différents sports, sortant en boite ou au cinéma, tombant amoureux,etc...sans pour autant oublier sa petite sœur!

Sœur qui se révéla être une horrible petite peste pourrie gâtée et pourtant Saori n'avait pas toujours été comme ça! Saï peut en témoigner.

De zéro à trois ans Saori était une enfant adorable, souriante, aimante, câline, au grand cœur, mais dès qu'elle eut quatre ans son caractère changea pour devenir celui qui sera le sien jusqu'à ses douze ans car trop gâtée par son grand-père.

Cependant Saï avait causé beaucoup de surprises au Manoir Kido car un jour où il était très énervé il explosa un mur de la salle du salon d'un seul coup de poing! La cause de son énervement? Saï ne s'en souvient plus tellement son action l'avait grandement surpris!

Depuis ce jour il dût s'entraîner pour contrôler cette chaleur interne.

Six mois après le cinquième anniversaire de la petite fille, Monsieur Kido avait apprit à Saï son projet pour le futur bien-être de Saori. Ce projet était d'amener une centaine d'orphelins de part le monde dans son domaine pour les envoyer plus tard au quatre coins du globe pour devenir Chevaliers.

Horrifié et en colère, Saï avait refusé net que son grand-père mette son projet à exécution! C'était oublier que Monsieur Kido était aussi têtu que dix bourricots rassemblés dans une étable.

Lorsque les enfants arrivèrent de part le monde Saï s'était fait la promesse de leur apporter un peu de chaleur humaine en secret de Tatsumi, des gardiens et de son grand-père. Car qui mieux que lui connaît cette souffrance de ne plus avoir de famille?

Ce n'était pas grands choses, mais les enfants avaient été touchés par ses présents: Des peluches pour les plus petits, un mot ou une parole de réconfort pour les plus grands, une pâtisserie (chacun recevant une lors des anniversaires) et d'autres petites choses encore.

Car comment Saï aurait-il pu oublier ce jour où il aperçut par la fenêtre Saori frappant l'un des orphelins avec sa cravache car il refusait de lui obéir. Son nom? Seiya.

Si Saï ressentait une tendresse digne d'un grand frère pour la totalité des orphelins, il avait une préférence pour cinq d'entre eux qui, bien que tous différents, étaient attachants à leur façon. Leurs noms? Seiya, Shiryū, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki.

Les six années suivantes lui donneront raison.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews! N'ayez pas peur d'en écrire des méga-longues, d'accord?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors dans ce chapitre mon personnage-mystère va voler un peu la vedette à Seiya, mais promis il ne participera pas aux autres combats sinon ça voudra dire qu'il devra aller en Grèce plutôt que prévu et autant dire que je ne le veux pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3

Saï était resté fidèle à lui-même peu après le départ des orphelins au quatre coins du monde avec comme objectif celui de revenir vivant avec une armure sacrée.

À 21 ans, le grand frère de Saori avait quitté le Manoir Kido pour aller vivre en ville et commencer sa vie entant que policier. Il avait brillamment réussi le concours d'entrée, de même que ses études et stages faisant de lui la plus jeune recrue. Et autant dire qu'il avait facile d'attraper les malfrats avec sa vitesse prodigieuse! Encore un mystère dont il ne pouvait fournir de réponses.

Pendant six ans il s'attela avec passion et responsabilité à son devoir, montant assez vite les échelons, mais refusant net de remplacer son supérieur malgré les suppliques de ce dernier! C'est durant tout ce temps que Saï se mit en couple avec un marchant de musique, mais leur relation (comme les précédentes) ne dura pas car un tendre regard turquoise venait le déranger dans sa vie de couple. Plus exactement dans ses nuits.

Si au début il était curieux, très vite la colère avait remplacé le premier sentiment car malgré tout ses efforts Saï n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de l'envoûtant regard. Mais force pour lui a été de constaté qu'il ne voulait pas que les orbes turquoises s'en aillent, au plus profond de lui-même il voulait qu'elles restent dans le sombre tunnel de sa mémoire.

Grâce aux différentes presses Japonaises Saï apprit le retour de huit des cent enfants envoyés par Monsieur Kido de part le monde, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, en lisant les prénoms des Chevaliers de bronze revenus au Japon.

C'est de nouveau grâce à la presse que Saï apprit le plus grand événement planétaire après la mort de son parent adoptif: Saori Kido organisait le Tournoi Inter-Galactique!

À 27 ans, Saï était retourné au Manoir Kido et avait été agréablement surpris de reconnaître sa sœur sous les traits d'une magnifique adolescente de 13 ans. Si Saï avait été si bien surpris c'est parce que dans le passé il avait quitté son grand-père après une violente dispute entre les deux hommes. Suite à cette dispute Saï n'avait plus revu Saori, mais savait par Bara (une des domestiques et sa meilleure amie) que Saori allait bien.

Comme les habitants de Tokyo qui se respecte Saï avait suivi les différents combats, mais son rôle n'était pas celui de spectateur. Il avait été ravi que ces huit adolescents se souviennent de lui après toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas demandé comment ils avaient vécu les six dernières années car son instinct lui hurlait dans les oreilles qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

Avec Shiryū, il avait commenté chaque match, parlant des points faibles et points forts de chaque Chevalier jusqu'à l'arrivée théâtrale et un chouia vantarde de Hyoga. Ce dernier remporta facilement son combat car le jeune homme avait l'avantage du froid sur le poison d'Ichi.**  
**

Le combat de Shiryū face à Seiya avait été passionnant, riches en renseignement. Notamment le point faible assez inattendu et fort dangereux du Chevalier de bronze du Dragon.**  
**

Saï n'oublie pas pour autant l'arrivée surprise de Phénix durant le combat de Shun face à Jabu qui se révéla être Ikki, mais un Ikki fort différent de l'enfant d'autrefois. Bien malgré lui, Saï avait frissonné de peur devant le regard chargé de haine du grand frère de Shun. Il savait pour avoir longuement et souvent parlé avec l'enfant, Saï sait que Ikki ne lèverait jamais la main sur son bébé-frère car Shun était et est un Ange de douceur et de pureté dans ce monde où la loi du plus fort est reine.**  
**

Étant animé du même sentiment d'incompréhension, Saï s'était porté volontaire pour aider Seiya, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryū pour récupérer l'armure d'or, mais Tatsumi l'avait arrêté en lui rappelant que contrairement aux adolescents, il ne possède aucun Cosmos. Cependant ce sont les paroles de sa sœur qui le convainquit de rester auprès d'elle car, en secret de son cœur, il en avait voulu à Mitsumasa de lui avoir privé de son rôle de grand frère lorsqu'il avait quitté le Manoir. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit ce que sa sœur avait été durant son absence jusqu'à la grande révélation comme quoi elle est la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna.**  
**

Saï avait été ravi de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, mais il lui fit quand même savoir sa compréhension lorsque Seiya et les autres refusèrent de la croire lorsqu'elle leur révéla son rang divin. Cependant il ne comprit pas lui-même comment il parvint à défaire le Chevalier d'argent Jamian du Corbeau!

Le combat n'avait pas été facile car si Saï recevait plus de coups qu'il n'en donnait, il se relevait à chaque fois. Un étrange phénomène se produisit qui surpris les deux hommes car ce phénomène n'était nul autre que l'armure d'or venue d'elle-même recouvrir Saï de la tête aux pieds!

Ahuri et ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrivait Saï avait senti son désespoir s'amenuiser jusqu'à disparaître remplacé par sa volonté de sauver coûte que coûte Saori, et là! Grosse surprise!

D'un naturel qui le fera se questionner longtemps, Saï avait sorti de sous son épaulière droite une flèche qu'il avait placé sur l'arc qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, fixant son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Une aura dorée et chaleureuse l'avait enveloppé de la tête aux pieds. C'est sans hésiter qu'il avait crié ces mots tout en lâchant sa flèche.

-Flèche d'or de la Justice!

Et sous les yeux agrandis de surprise des deux hommes la flèche d'or s'était multiplié, touchant Jamian partout sur le corps, le blessant gravement par endroit. Il mourut moins de une minute après avoir reçu l'attaque. Cependant, les volatiles avaient poursuivi leur chemin. En voyant les corbeaux s'enfuir à tire d'ailes avec Saori inconsciente, Saï avait déployé ses ailes, s'envolant vers Saori qu'il sauva en tuant contre son grès les oiseaux au service de feu-Jamian.

De retour au Manoir Kido Saï avait expliqué à Seiya et les autres qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'armure du Sagittaire était venue le recouvrir, mais que sans elle jamais il n'aurait pu vaincre Jamian et sauver Saori. Laissant Seiya et les autres ahuris et muets de surprise.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Si jamais vous avez trouvé, attendez le 6ème chapitre pour écrire le nom de votre trouvaille, ok? Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, mais que voulez-vous chères lectrices et chers lecteurs? Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas écrire en me mettant sur le devant de la scène, alors il est normal que je laisse parler mon OC-mystère! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4

_En ce matin d'octobre toute mon attention est tournée vers Seiya et les autres profondément endormis dans des lits d'hôpital. Encore une fois ils se sont vaillamment battus pour sauver Athéna en se rendant à Elysion pour combattre Hadès, Dieu des Enfers._

_Seiya et ses amis sont dans le coma depuis deux mois car depuis leur retour au Japon huit mois auparavant ils n'ont fait que combattre sans relâche que leurs adversaires étaie__n__t des Chevaliers Noirs, d'argent voir d'or. Ils ont dû se rendre à Asgard pour affronter les Guerriers Divins sous les ordres de la Princesse Hilda alors envoûtée par l'Anneau des Nibelungen, les Marinas et quelques Spectres._

-Grand frère?

_Rouvrant les yeux que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir fermé je les lève sur Saori. Lui souriant avec tendresse même si elle sait que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, je ne peux que continuer à l'aimer de tout mon cœur._

_S'avançant vers moi Saori ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard triste et coupable vers Seiya et les autres. En treize ans je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire, mais je suis sûr d'une chose: Jamais je n'ai aimé voir ma sœur pleurer._

_Une fois à mon niveau, je prends Saori dans mes bras, l'asseyant sur mes genoux, mon bras gauche autour de sa taille alors que ma main droite lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, lui apportant par ce geste tout l'Amour et le réconfort que je souhaite lui transmettre._

~ Zeus a accepté de ramener à la vie mes Chevaliers décédés, de même que les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard, les Marinas et les Spectres de mes oncles à la condition qu'on ne se cherche plus misère lors de réunions hebdomadaire tous les six mois.~ m'apprend-elle par télépathie.

_J'acquiesce doucement, heureux de savoir que les défunts reviendront à la vie, mais en même temps inquiet. J'espère de tout cœur que Hadès saura tenir ses soldats en laisse car je ne souhaite pas que ma sœur affronte une nouvelle fois le Roi du Monde Souterrain. De même que les Dieux Jumeaux._

_Tous les jour au soir Saori vient voir Seiya et les autres pour leur apprendre ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire ou bien en leur lisant les actualités au Japon. Il lui arrive de venir avec Seika, Jabu et les autres ou alors accompagnée des femmes Chevaliers Shina et Marine respectivement du Serpentaire et de l'Aigle, mais toujours ils me trouvent au chevet des jeunes Chevaliers Divin de bronze._

_Il est encore tôt lorsque en ce vingt-six octobre au matin j'entre dans la chambre de Seiya et ses amis pour entendre trois voix prononcer mon prénom avec chaleur._

-Saï!

_Redressant la tête je plonge mon regard dans ceux marron, bleu et gris de…_

-Seiya, Shiryū, Ikki! m'exclame-je, étonné et ravi tout à la fois.

_Courant vers eux je les prends chacun dans mes bras avec douceur tout en les réprimandant de leurs actions d'avoir désobéi aux ordres de Saori sans oublier de les féliciter de leur victoire. Une fois calmé, je réponds à leurs nombreuses questions. _

_Un mois s'écoule durant lequel les garçons peuvent sortir de l'hôpital, mais pas Shun et Hyoga. Au fil des jours les médecins espèrent un éventuel signe de réveil, mais malgré mes visites accompagné de Ikki, Shiryū et Seiya rien ne change au sommeil d'Andromède et du Cygne._

_Plus d'une fois Ikki est allé menacer le corps médical afin d'obtenir des réponses, mais au bout de trois semaines il a comprit que s'énerver n'allait pas aider son petit frère et Hyoga à se réveiller._

_Nous sommes le six novembre, je regarde avec tristesse Seiya et ses amis s'inquiéter chaque jours un peu plus pour leurs amis car les médecins nous avaient expliqué que s'ils ne se réveillaient pas très vite ils pourraient souffrir de dommage plus graves suite à un immobilisme prolongé. Malgré la visite de kiné' et autres professionnels._

-Ce n'est pas possible! explose Ikki en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table basse.

_Table qui se brise moins d'une seconde plus tard sous la force de l'impact. Tournant la tête vers Phénix, Shiryū, Seiya et moi gardons le silence car il ne sert à rien de vouloir résonner Ikki lorsqu'il est au comble de la colère. Chose qui n'est plus arrivé depuis très longtemps._

-Hadès a été vaincu! Rien ne devrait retenir Shun dans le coma!

_Du coin de l'œil je vois Shiryū ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une voix douce l'empêche dans mon dos…_

-Votre frère et votre ami sont âme-sœur.

**Note de l'auteure: ****Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? D'après vous qui s'est exprimé ainsi? Et la question que tout le monde se pose: Est-ce que Saï va retrouver la mémoire?**


	5. Aphrodite, Hélios et Asclépios

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui, voici le 5ème chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il n'a pas été facile-facile à écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 5: Aphrodite, Hélios et Asclépios

Sursautant sous la surprise, Saï et les Chevaliers Divins se retournent pour faire face à une magnifique jeune femme à la beauté envoûtante, au teint aussi parfait que celui d'une porcelaine de Chine, au tendre regard turquoise et à la chevelure rose et somptueuse.

Du coin de l'œil Saï voit que Seiya et les autres se sont mis en position défensive, mais cela n'effraye pas la nouvelle venue qui reprend la parole toujours avec douceur:

-N'ayez crainte Chevaliers, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Au contraire même, je suis descendue du Mont Olympe pour vous apporter les réponses sur l'absence de réveil de vos amis et frère qui tourmente vos cœurs.

-Ah ouais? grogne Ikki. Et vous êtes qui pour savoir ce qui empêche mon frère et notre ami de se réveiller? La Déesse de la Médecine, peut-être?

-Non, je ne suis pas Asclépios. sourit la nouvelle venue avec amusement. Mon nom est Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour et de Beauté.

-Vous dites que Shun et Hyoga serez âme-sœur? demande, curieux, Saï.

-Vous le savez sûrement qu'il est extrêmement rare de trouver sa moitié, mais lorsque cela arrive les âmes liées sont connectées l'une à l'autre. Si l'une souffre l'autre le saura de façon instinctive. continue de sourire la Déesse. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui démentirait mes propos?

Se consultant du regard Saï et les Chevaliers Divins réfléchissent intensément. Au bout de plusieurs minutes c'est Shiryū qui, se frappant le front du plat de la main, s'exclame:

-Mais bien sûr!

Tournant la tête vers le Chevalier du Dragon, Saï, Ikki et Seiya le questionnent en chœur sur sa trouvaille.

-Tu n'étais pas encore arrivé, mais lorsque Shun m'a trouvé évanoui dans le temple de Deathmask il s'est senti mal*. s'explique-t-il. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il avait mal, mais j'avais supposé que c'était le contre-coup de son combat contre la personne qui gardait à distance la Maison des Gémeaux.

-Ah bon? s'étonne Seiya. Moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un malaise durant notre ascension vers la Maison de la Balance.

Ikki regarde ses frères d'armes avec colère, mais intérieurement c'est l'étonnement qui domine. Oui, il avait remarqué le léger rapprochement de son petit frère vis-à-vis du Chevalier du Cygne un mois après la Guerre Sainte contre les Chevaliers d'or, mais de là à dire qu'ils seraient âme-sœur?

Si Ikki se montre si protecteur vis-à-vis de son petit frère c'est parce qu'il a peur que Shun ne s'éloigne définitivement de lui, Shun lui ayant par le passé expliqué, furieux, qu'il le trouvait énervant de toujours lui coller au derrière. Surtout que Ikki a peur de perdre son petit frère car qui sait ce qu'il pourrait changer chez son doux et angélique petit frère par Amour?

_Je suis un imbécile! _se baffe-t-il mentalement. _Jamais Hyoga n'accepterait un changement de caractère de Shun si vraiment il l'aime comme semble le penser la Déesse Aphrodite!_

-Existe-t-il un moyen pour qu'ils se réveillent? demande Shiryū.

-Je l'ignore, mais je peux demander à Asclépios de venir les ausculter.

Sentant ses entrailles se nouer d'inquiétude, Ikki a un mauvais pressentiment. A raison car moins d'une micro-seconde plus tard un bruit sourd suivit d'un sifflement extrêmement aigu se font entendre, faisant sursauter Saï et les adolescents de surprise! Se consultant du regard, ils quittent le salon en direction des escaliers, ne remarquant pas le départ de la Déesse qui préfère retourner sur le Mont Olympe afin de préserver la santé de ses oreilles.

Ikki est le premier arrivé à l'étage qu'il se dirige rapidement vers la chambre de son petit frère tout en ordonnant aux autres d'aller dans celle de Hyoga. Préférant lui obéir, Shiryū et Seiya tournent à gauche en ayant reconnu l'urgence dans la voix de leur aîné. Seul Saï poursuit sa route, rattrapant facilement Ikki.

L'adulte et l'adolescent entrent en trompe dans la chambre du Chevalier d'Andromède, mais ils sont "accueillis" par une puissante bourrasse de Cosmos qui les fait reculer. Difficilement, ils distinguent le corps de Shun être victime de puissantes convulsions, la pièce est dans un bazar indescriptible, les machines sont détruites, le cardiogramme hurle avec force.

Dans la chambre du Chevalier du Cygne c'est le même spectacle que Seiya et Shiryū découvrent à la différence que le mobilier (sauf le lit) et les machines sont emprisonnés sous un épais amas de glace.

Si Ikki et Saï avancent péniblement vers Shun, ils sont très vite arrêtés par une main se posant sur une de leur épaule qui les fait reculer. Se retournant en même temps ils voient un jeune homme au regard orangé et à la chevelure verte._**  
**_

-Laissez-moi faire.

C'est médusé pour Ikki et surprit pour Saï qui voient l'inconnu s'avancer sans problème apparent vers Shun, son Cosmos doré le protégeant aussi efficacement qu'un bouclier.

Dans la chambre de Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryū ont été arrêté in-extremis par un adolescent au regard couleur or liquide et aux cheveux de même teinte qui, grâce à son Cosmos flamboyant, arrive à atteindre le lit.

En même temps les deux adolescents mystérieux posent une main sur le front du Chevalier alité, l'enveloppant de leur Cosmos respectif. Petits à petits les convulsions cessent, le souffle jusque là irrégulier devient serein, les traits du visage retrouvent leur sérénité alors que la tempête et le givre disparaissent petits à petits.

Se tournant vers Seiya et les autres les deux adolescents expliquent qu'il est impératif que Shun et Hyoga soient ensemble car il est très dangereux pour des âme-sœurs d'être séparées. Ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'elles se rétabliront, mais avant il leur faut briser leurs chaines respectives.

-Je reviendrais dans 20 jours, attendez mon retour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. termine l'adolescent au regard orangé. Informez-en vos amis qui sont dans l'autre chambre, je vous prie.

Dans un flash de Cosmos les deux étrangers disparaissent, retournant au Mont Olympe.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Quelles sont les chaînes qui empêchent Shun et Hyoga de se réveiller, d'après vous? N'hésitez pas à me partager vos trouvailles, ça serait apprécié! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Dans l'animé et dans le manga à aucun moment dans la partie Sanctuaire Shun ne se sent mal, mais pour le bien de mon histoire je modifie certaines petites choses!


	6. Chapter 6: Toi!

**Note de l'auteure: Et voici le 6ème chapitre où les heureux gagnants ayant deviné la véritable identité de Saï pourront crier 'Victoire'! Je tiens à préciser que ne m'y connaissant pas du tout dans la médecine en générale, il se peut que ça vous semble rapide, alors...merci à l'avance pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 6: Toi?!

Après la visite-éclair de trois Dieux grecs et un rapide coup de téléphone à Saori, Seiya et ses amis prennent la décision de se rendre en Grèce. Saï et les trois Chevaliers Légendaires remis de leurs blessures sont prêts à tout pour que Shun et Hyoga se réveillent.

Un autre coup de téléphone afin de prévenir Shion de leur arrivée, le lendemain matin très tôt Saï et les protecteurs d'Athéna s'envolent pour Hellas, Saori ayant obtenu gain de cause pour que deux médecins s'occupent de Hyoga et Shun durant le vol.

Il ne se passa rien durant l'envolée, mais Ikki était resté près de son frère, surveillant d'un œil sévère les constances cardiaques des deux Chevaliers toujours endormis.

Quinze heures et trente minutes de vol plus tard c'est fatigués que les occupants du Jet privé de la Fondations Graad arrivent sur le sol grec. Une ambulance attendant sagement sur le bitume pour prendre en charge Hyoga et Shun pour les amener directement à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire.

En regardant l'horloge murale de l'aéroport Seiya constate qu'il est 21h45. Calculant rapidement le temps de trajet entre le Sanctuaire et l'aéroport, le Chevalier de Pégase retient un gémissement de désespoir. Shiryū, assit à sa gauche, lisant un livre, ne rate pas le découragement se peindre sur les traits de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Seiya, j'ai eu Kanon hier soir. Il viendra nous chercher, il doit être en chemin.

-Y a intérêt. grogne Ikki.

De son côté, Saï contemple les allées et venues des gens qui entrent et sortent du bâtiment, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

_Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment d'être déjà venu ici? Je n'ai pourtant pas accompagné Seiya et les autres lorsqu'ils ont du affronté les Chevaliers d'or. Alors pourquoi?_

Le bruit d'un klaxon sort Saï de ses pensées. Rouvrant les yeux il voit une jeep à toit ouvert rouge devant les portes de l'aéroport, un homme debout sur le siège conducteur semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux.

-C'est Kanon. entend-il la voix de Shiryū à sa gauche.

Rassemblant leurs affaires, Saï et les adolescents quittent le bâtiment pour se rendre auprès du Marina qui les salue joyeusement, ne remarquant pas tout de suite la présence de Saï. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais son malaise ne disparait pas. Au contraire, il a l'impression que plus l'homme discute avec les adolescents, plus il a le sentiment de le connaitre.

Le trajet jusqu'au Sanctuaire se fait dans le calme car les adolescents se sont vite assoupis, bercés par les ronronnements du moteur. Au volant, Kanon a coupé la radio pour qu'elle ne gène pas les dormeurs, mais un rapide coup d'œil au rétroviseur lui informe qu'une personne ne dort pas.

_C'est qui?_ se demande-t-il, curieux.

D'une nature curieuse, Kanon souhaite questionner l'homme à l'arrière, mais se rappelant à temps qu'il conduit, il reporte toute son attention sur la route, ne souhaitant pas de sitôt retourné aux Enfers! Cependant il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'homme derrière lui lorsqu'un réverbère éclaire les traits de l'inconnu, Kanon sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-Toi?! s'exclame-t-il au comble de la surprise.

Le reste se passe si vite que ni Kanon ni Saï ne comprennent comment ils ont pu arriver en un seul morceau au Sanctuaire sans que les trois adolescents ne se soient réveillés entretemps.

En sortant du véhicule comme un Diable de sa boite, Kanon tire Saï hors de l'habitacle pour l'inspecter sous tous les angles, aidé en cela par les feux de l'Horloge Zodiacale, le regard brillant, effrayant légèrement Saï qui n'ose pas bouger.

-C'est toi...c'est vraiment toi...

-On se connait? arrive à demander Saï.

Sa voix lui parvint comme étouffée, éraillée, mais il veut connaitre la réponse. Peut-être que cet homme saura éclairer sa lanterne et apaiser son esprit tourmenté par de nombreuses questions sans réponses?

La question surprend Kanon qui en perd ses mots. En plongeant son regard vert aventurine dans celui vert foncé de son vis-à-vis, le Marina est ahuri d'y lire de la sincérité, de l'espoir et de la peur.

Contrairement à son frère, Kanon n'est pas fin psychologue. Fatigué de sa journée, il se passe les mains dans sa longue crinière tout en soupirant, yeux clos.

-Tu sais quoi, mec? rouvre-t-il les yeux. On va en parler demain, ok? J'sais pas toi, mais moi, j'dors debout.

Légèrement déçu de la réponse du Marina, Saï accepte à contre-cœur. Acquiesçant, Kanon prend Seiya et Ikki qu'il pose sur chacune de ses épaules pendant que Saï prend Shiryū dans ses bras. Tout deux commencent l'ascension des Maisons, mais pas par les escaliers, mais par un chemin dérobé que seuls les Chevaliers d'or de toutes générations confondues connaissent.

Une heure plus tard Saï est allongé dans un lit douillet, partageant la chambre avec Seiya qui ronfle comme une locomotive, mais cela ne dérange pas l'adulte qui, les mains derrière la nuque, tente de démêler ses sentiments concernant les réactions et paroles de Kanon. Incapable de s'endormir, Saï quitte sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le balcon.

S'asseyant à même le sol, le dos contre la porte-fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main, Saï réfléchit jusqu'au petit matin.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Frustrant, non? Allez, rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre révélera la vraie identité de Saï! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	7. Mû, à la rescousse!

Chère (cher?) Guest: Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! C'est bien que tu gardes lèvres closes avant le chapitre des révélations! Il est vrai que Kanon aurait pu employer l'une de ses techniques pour gagner du temps, mais j'avoue que je voulais surprendre mes futur-e-s lecteur-trice-s en écrivant que l'un des Chevaliers sait conduire! Sinon il y avait bien un autre moyen de "locomotion" que Kanon aurait pu employer pour transporter Seiya, Ikki et Shiryū, mais Saï se serait retrouvé tout seul devant l'aéroport, ne sachant que faire pour aller au Sanctuaire! De plus, Ikki et Seiya auraient été au comble de la honte! Je te laisse imaginer l'image! J'en profite pour t'inviter à lire mes autres fictions sur Saint Seiya! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le 7ème chapitre où Saï et Kanon devront discuter! Saï a beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais Kanon ne sera pas seul pour y répondre, un des frères d'armes de son frère jumeau viendra lui donner un coup de main!De plus, je suis le manga et non l'animé dans cet épisode car j'ai appris récément qu'il y avait trois Popes dans la série annimée! Autant dire que je ne souhaite pas m'embrouiller l'esprit! ****Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 7: Mû, à la rescousse!

Lorsque le soleil se lève Saï n'a pas bougé de sa place, sa réflexion l'ayant occupé toute la nuit. Quittant son poste d'observation, Saï grimace en s'étirant, mais cela à le mérite de 'réveiller' son corps ankylosé.

Retournant à l'intérieur de la petite maison qui sera la leur, Saï se dirige vers la cuisine où il prépare le petit-déjeuner après avoir dressé la table. La bonne odeur tire efficacement Seiya du lit, mais ce dernier dort à moitié, les yeux mi-clos, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux en pétard tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-'jour Saï. baille Seiya.

-Bonjour Seiya. sourit, amusé, Saï.

Si avec Ikki Seiya était l'enfant rebelle lors de leur arrivée au Manoir Kido, il était le seul à éprouver des difficultés monstres pour se réveiller le matin, ce qui a souvent amusé Saï car le futur Chevalier de Pégase ressemblait (et y ressemble encore actuellement) à un zombie qui n'a pas eu sa dose pour commencer la journée.

Moins de cinq minutes après l'arrivée de Seiya, arrivent Ikki et Shiryū, tous deux habillés et parfaitement éveillés.

-Les garçons? les appelle Saï en déposant trois crêpes sur chaque assiette. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui?

-Je compte accompagner Ikki à l'hôpital voir s'il y a d'éventuelles améliorations chez Shun et Hyoga. répond le Chevalier du Dragon.

-Va-y sans moi. grogne Ikki en se servant de café. J'vais aller me défouler.

Si la réponse de Ikki surprend ses amis, ils comprennent que le Phénix souhaite évacuer sa colère et probablement sa peine et son impuissance en voyant son jeune frère profondément endormi.

-Et toi Seiya? demande Saï.

Un puissant bâillement répond à la question, suivi d'une réponse incompréhensible car faiblement marmonnée.

-Seiya dit qu'il compte aller rendre une petite visite à Shina. traduit, amusé, Shiryū. Je te conseille un bon jogging pour te réveiller, une bonne douche et après tu pourras aller voir ta belle!

Saï sourit, heureux que Pégase se soit rendu compte à son réveil que contrairement à Saori Shina saura l'aimer comme il mérite. L'autre raison qui rend Saï heureux est que Seiya a retrouvé sa sœur après son réveil après avoir vaincu difficilement Hadès, Roi du Monde Souterrain.

Si on oublie Ikki qui continue de tirer la tête, le petit-déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il touche à sa fin, Shiryū aide Saï à débarrasser et ranger pour ensuite sortir à la suite de ses amis.

Une fois seul, Saï en profite pour prendre une douche brûlante, l'estomac noué par la future arrivée de Kanon. Certes, Saï souhaite plus que tout retrouvé son identité perdue, mais son instinct lui souffle qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va apprendre. Une heure plus tard des coups frappés à sa porte l'avertisse de l'arrivée de Kanon.

Habillé de vêtements légers, Saï se dirige vers l'entrée, l'estomac noué. Il ouvre la porte sur Kanon, mais ce dernier n'est pas seul.

L'homme qui se tient à la droite de Kanon est magnifique avec son visage fin, son regard améthyste* et ses longs cheveux couleur parme que Kanon présente sous le nom de Mu, Chevalier d'or du Bélier. Les deux hommes sont habillés avec leur tenue d'entraînements, signe qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps, mais Saï remarque que les yeux de l'homme qui accompagne Kanon s'écarquillent alors qu'un mot, un prénom plus exactement, sort de ses lèvres:

-Ayoros...

A l'entende de ce prénom, Saï sent son cœur cesser de battre une micro-seconde, que ses jambes menacent de se dérober sous son poids. Saï arrive avec un énorme effort à inviter les deux Chevaliers d'or à entrer et à les guider jusqu'au salon où il les invite à s'asseoir après qu'ils aient tous deux refuser de boire quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute. Racontez-moi ma vie...

Respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Kanon se lance.

-Tu t'appelles Ayoros, fils adoptif de feu-Ahmès** ancien Chevalier d'or du Lion, meilleur ami de mon frère Saga et Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

-Vous êtes né le 30 novembre 1960 en Grèce, vous avez un jeune frère de 26 ans qui est Ayor l'actuel Chevalier d'or du Lion et gardien du cinquième temple. poursuit Mû. Jusqu'à vos 20 ans vous étiez quelqu'un d'admirable, un grand frère exemplaire, un modèle pour les autres Chevaliers d'or de ma génération. Avec Saga vous aviez été choisi par Maître Shion, qui est le Grand Pope, afin qu'il choisisse qui de l'un d'entre vous deux deviendra son successeur.

-Shion t'avait choisit car il sentait une menace dans l'âme de mon frère, à raison car cette même menace l'a tué le soir-même. reprend le Marina. C'est bien ça?

Acquiesçant, le Bélier d'or explique que quelques jours après son méfait le mauvais Saga avait tenté de tué Athéna alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, mais qu'il était intervenu in-extremis, découvrant le visage de celui que tout le Sanctuaire appelaient à tort le Grand Pope, ce même Grand Pope qui ordonna sa mise à mort, en prétendant qu'il avait voulu tué Athéna, l'accusant à tort.

Petit à petit durant « l'entretient » Saï retrouve quelques brides de souvenirs, pas l'entièreté de sa mémoire lorsqu'un flash lui fait voir comme un film au ralenti un souvenir.

-Je me revois courir, protégeant un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'un adolescent arrive vêtu d'une armure dorée avec lequel je discute où j'accepte d'être blessé après avoir déposé Saori en sécurité. Je revois aussi ma chute et mon court évanouissement.

-C'était Shura. acquiesce tristement Mû. Avec Milo, Death-Mask et Aphrodite il était l'un des anciens assassins du Sanctuaire au temps de règne du mauvais Saga. Il a dut pensé qu'il t'avait tué et est rentré au Sanctuaire afin de faire son rapport.

Sonné, Saï, Ayoros!, ne sait que pensé. La tête lui tourne, son cœur et son crâne lui font un mal de chien, mais comme un torrent retenu trop longtemps, le barrage de ses souvenirs passés surgit avec la force d'un puissant tsunami! Sans s'en rendre compte et sous les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude de Mû et Kanon, ils voient la Cosmos-Énergie d'Ayoros se se déployer avec force dans la pièce, réduisant en miettes tous les meubles présents, Mû ayant invoqué son ''Mur de Cristal'' pour les protéger assez rapidement.

La puissance est telle que Ayoros en perd connaissance, ce qui ne diminue pas le déluge de Cosmos!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'aurais besoin de vos lumières pour le prochain chapitre car je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui empêche Hyoga de se réveiller, alors que j'ai trouvé pour Shun! Allez, sur ce, à vos claviers! Et n'ayez pas peur d'écrire de longues reviews!**

*Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Mû s'est vu changer la couleur de ses yeux! Moi, je le trouve plus beau avec son regard de cette couleur!

**Prénom africain signifiant "La lune l'a enfanté"!


	8. Chapter 8: Enfer et Surprise

Dear Jenny DeVic: Good evening (or hello)! I am writing this little word because I noticed that I had no answers to my thank you MPs when you write me a review. Do you receive them Thanks for telling me in your review, okay?

Chère (cher?) Guest: J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que l'attente de nouveaux chapitres ne te semble pas trop longue! Si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à aller jeter un œil à mes autres fictions pour mieux patienter!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 8 où le reste du Sanctuaire (plus exactement les Chevaliers d'or et deux d'argent) va avoir la surprise de leur vie! Je profite de cette petite note pour rassurer ma Suzuka-****san: Je ne compte plus faire de chapitres avec le POV d'Ayoros car à partir de maintenant tout sera écris selon mon point de vue! S****ur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 8: Enfer et Surprise

La première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux c'est le noir qui l'avait accueilli, un noir d'encre. Compact. Étouffant. La première fois il avait appelé son frère et ses amis, en vain. La première fois il avait voulu déployer son Cosmos pour chasser les Ténèbres, sans résultat.

La première fois il avait senti la peur étreindre son cœur, mais il s'était forcé au calme. Une fois calmé, il avait pris la décision d'explorer son environnement. À tâtons, certes, mais ça lui avait permit de rapidement conclure que l'espace autour de lui s'étire à l'infini sans début, milieu ou fin. La peur était revenue, plus forte, envahissant son être de plus en plus rapidement, il s'était laissé tombé par terre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, paupières closes, dans l'incapacité d'émettre un son, seules la sensation de ses larmes cascadant sur ses joues lui avait apprit qu'il n'était pas dénué de cette capacité.

Combien de temps était-il resté prostré au sol? Une minute? Une heure? Un jour? Une semaine? Un mois? Une éternité? Il l'ignore car à quoi bon garder les yeux ouverts dans cette immensité de noir?

La deuxième fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux c'était à cause d'une vive lumière. En ouvrant les yeux, le cœur empli d'espoir, il s'était redressé, courant vers la source lumineuse, ne prenant pas garde à sa couleur rougeâtre. Une fois la lumière traversée, à sa plus grande horreur, il avait pu constaté que ce n'était pas la sortie, mais le début de l'Enfer...

* * *

La déflagration de Cosmos provoquée par Ayoros est sentie par tous les habitants du Sanctuaire qu'ils soient Grand Pope, Chevaliers, apprentis voir même simples soldats. Toutes les têtes se tournent en direction de la source, mais ce sont les Chevaliers et le Grand Pope qui y accourent, très inquiets.

Lorsque tout ce beau monde arrive sur place ils ont le souffle coupé en constatant que la maison des Chevaliers Légendaires est totalement détruite, parmi ce désordre tous remarquent au loin une chevelure bleue très reconnaissable.

-Kanon!

Se retournant, l'appelé soupire de soulagement en voyant le Grand Pope et beaucoup de Chevaliers courir dans sa direction.

-Venez vite, j'arrive pas à les réveiller!

L'inquiétude dans les yeux, tout le monde se met à courir tout en faisant attention où ils mettent les pieds jusqu'à arrivé auprès de Kanon où ils voient que sur chaque chaque genou repose Mû et...

-Ayoros?!

Ce cri, c'est Saga et le Grand Pope qui l'ont poussé en découvrant l'autre homme inconscient sur le genou gauche du Général Marina. Se mettant à genoux, les deux hommes prennent l'un Ayoros et l'autre Mû dont du sang coule doucement le long de la tempe gauche.

-Kanon, Saga, accrochez-vous, je nous amène directement à l'hôpital. prend la parole le Pope.

Acquiesçant, Kanon se redresse, posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son jumeau alors que la droite se pose sur l'épaule du Représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier informe les autres Chevaliers qu'ils peuvent retourner à leurs occupations, qu'ils seront convoqués dans la soirée. Ratant l'expression choquée du gardien du cinquième temple...

Arrivés à l'hôpital les deux blessés sont pris en charge très rapidement, permettant au Grand Pope et aux jumeaux de mieux respirer. Se tournant vers Kanon le Pope retire son masque révélant le visage de Shion, jeune homme de 18 ans.

-Raconte-nous Kanon.

Opinant du chef, le Général Marina raconte tout.

-...à la fin des explications de Mû, Ayoros a déployé son Cosmos, mais il était perturbé, déclenchant la déflagration de tout à l'heure. Heureusement Mû a tout de suite réagi en invoquant son Mur de Cristal, mais allez savoir comment il a commencé par se fissurer pour éclater en morceaux moins de cinq minutes plus tard. termine-t-il. Vous connaissez la suite.

-Se peut-il que Mû n'ait pas récupérer la totalité de sa Cosmos-Énergie? demande Saga en tournant la tête vers son supérieur. Avec Ayor et Milo il était entré dans le domaine de Pandore, le château de Heinstein, sans avoir connaissance d'une barrière qui avait comme fonction de réduire de dix pour cent le Cosmos des ennemis d'Hadès.

Se tournant vers le Chevalier des Gémeaux, Kanon hausse des épaules, expliquant que lui s'était rendu aux Enfers grâce à l'une de ses techniques pendant que Shion garde le silence, réfléchissant.

Se rendant compte du silence de leur aîné, les frères jumeaux nés sous le signe des Gémeaux tournent la tête vers Shion.

-J'étudierais cette information plus tard. reprend-il la parole. Une question reste sans réponse: Comment se fait-il que Ayoros soit vivant alors qu'il est supposé être mort depuis treize ans?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Oh, mon Dieu! Je ne suis pas fière de moi en ce qui concerne la première partie de ce chapitre car lorsque je l'avais écris il me semblait parfait, mais si vous avez des idées pour m'aider à l'améliorer, je suis preneuse! Idée que vous pouvez m'envoyer par MP, s'il vous plait! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ayor

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 9 où j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'Ayor! Et autant dire que l'exercice n'a pas été des plus simples! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!  
**

Chapitre 9: Ayor  


Devant les ruines de la maison des Chevaliers de bronze, un Chevalier reste sourd aux appels de ses frères d'armes. Son cœur a raté plusieurs battements en voyant l'homme inconscient à côté de Mû sur l'un des genoux de Kanon car comme le Grand Pope il avait reconnu la personne.

Les années passées n'ont, semble-t-il, pas avoir vieilli l'homme inconscient, rendant Ayor confus, mais surtout en colère.

Colère car pendant treize ans il avait cru à sa mort, avait du supporté les moqueries, les coups bas et autres "joyeusetés" alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un apprenti sous le regard attristé de Ahmès, son père adoptif.

Le jeune adolescent qu'il était à l'époque s'était entraîné sans relâche car il avait rapidement remarqué que son père n'avait plus la force de lui enseigner quoique ce soit car lorsque le Chevalier du Lion voulait lui expliquer qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde que Ayoros soit un traître, ça finissait généralement en disputes assez violentes...jusqu'à sa mort lors d'une mission dans son pays natal, l'Afrique.

Le soir où il apprit la mort de son père par Aphrodite*, son meilleur ami, Ayor avait pleuré. Il regrettait ses paroles assassines contre son père et maître car au fond de lui il était perdu. Il ne savait qui croire: Son père ou le Pope? Cette question sans réponse, le Lion d'or l'avait mis de côté pour préparer les funérailles d'Ahmès, secondé par son meilleur ami.

Contrairement aux rumeurs répandues au fils des années sur son compte, Aphrodite n'est pas quelqu'un de snob et encore moins une mégère. Si le Poissons d'or est d'un naturel curieux, il n'aime guère les rumeurs et préfère largement chercher la vérité, mais pour sa survie il avait du joué double jeu durant le règne du mauvais Saga. De plus il n'aime guère Death-Mask et son rôle d'Assassin, mais il a toujours fait en sorte que ses victimes ne souffrent pas. D'où sa préférence de les attaquer avec ses rose mauves** et non les blanches.

Aphrodite a tout de suite réagi en reconnaissant l'homme sur le genou de Kanon. C'est pourquoi il tente de "réveiller" son ami, mais alors que Ayor s'apprête à partir dans le but évident de se renseigner, le gardien du douzième temple court après lui tout en continuant de l'appeler, très inquiet. Sous le regard curieux voir intrigué des autres Chevaliers.

S'étant suffisamment éloigné de leurs frères d'armes, Aphrodite parvient à rattraper et à saisir le bras gauche d'Ayor. Ce dernier réagit directement en se retournant d'un coup sec, le regard noir.

-QUOI?!

Légèrement effrayé par la fureur qui fait luire les yeux de son ami, Aphrodite n'en lâche pas pour autant sa prise.

-Ayor...S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Je me doute que la découverte que nous venons de faire te fasse mal, mais s'il te plait, calme-toi.

La lueur dans le regard vert de son vis-à-vis informe le Poissons qu'il doit reprendre très vite la parole! Ce qu'il fait rapidement:

-Tout le monde au Sanctuaire l'a cru mort! Certains pour des mauvaises raisons alors que d'autres ont continué à croire en son innocence toutes ces années! Les exemples ne manquent entre Mû, le Vieux Maître, ton père et moi! Attends que Shion revienne avec des nouvelles sur son état de santé avant de vouloir lui arracher la vérité. Sache que je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, je refuse que tu te laisses dominer par tes sentiments, plus particulièrement ta colère! Tu sais très bien les ravages que tu peux causer lorsque tu es sourd aux autres!

Toujours énervé, Ayor a patiemment écouté son meilleur ami parler, il reconnait qu'il n'a pas tort car le passé a souvent montré qu'il pouvait réagir comme le Roi des animaux sous le coup de l'énervement.

-Très bien. grogne-t-il. A ce soir.

Libérant son bras de la poigne d'Aphrodite, Ayor se dirige vers les arènes, légèrement calmé par les paroles de son ami, mais la colère grognant toujours dans son cœur.

-Puissante Déesse Hestia, faites en sorte que tout se passe bien ce soir...prie-t-il, très inquiet.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Si jamais vous remarquez quelque chose qui manque, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un MP pour me le dire et m'expliquer ce que j'ai pu louper! De plus j'attire votre attention sur le fait que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de votre aide pour écrire sur ce qui empêche Hyoga de se réveiller! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

* * *

*Dans une majorité de fiction que j'ai pu lire dans le passé et actuellement, je lis toujours que Milo et Ayor sont comme les deux doigts de la main, mais dans cette fiction je préfère changer un peu! Comme je préfère changer le fait que Aphrodite est une mégère, bien que j'avoue qu'un tel rôle lui va bien dans d'autres fictions, mais pas la mienne!

**Alors oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais que voulez-vous? Même si je ne suis pas fan de ce personnage, je tiens quand même à montrer que c'est un homme ayant bon cœur et qu'il ne montre à presque personne cette rose qui endort l'adversaire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive lorsque ce dernier a été touché. Je préfère imaginer Aphrodite tuant Albior avec cette rose qu'avec la Rose Démoniaque!


End file.
